User blog:Codytlane/Top 35 wanted characters for DEATH BATTLE
What's up y'all, Cody here, and this is my very 1st blog. The one rule to this, you can only name one character a time one per day (until the next day you can next one) so that everyone else can have a chance to name one. When you name a character on the number you know, I'll edit a image of a character to the quotes and let you know if you're correct or incorrect. Good Luck. EDIT: fixed the 25th character. 35 You're a boss Pandora! But you're not my boss! Darkpit.png '' 34 ''Every day, humans come one step closer to self-destruction! I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it! Albert wesker re5 professional render by allan valentine-d599skz.png '' 33 ''Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos! (laughs evilly) Discord MLP.png '' 32 ''Schooled you, Mr. Wisdom. Firestorm injustice 2.png '' 31 ''You abandon them to their deaths... I returned them to life. Quan chi.jpg '' 30 ''Auto-Bots, roll out! Prime.png '' 29 ''I would have waited an eternity for this. It's over, Prime. G1-Megatron.png '' 28 ''They were all dead. The final gunshot was an exclamation mark to everything that had led to this point. I released my finger from the trigger... and then it was over. MaxPayne-Artwork.png '' 27 ''I'm ready to level up. Blue Beetle (Earth-5171).png '' 26 ''Well, I was born yesterday. CW_Vision.png '' 25 ''Fully Charged. Green Lantern John Stewart.png '' 24 ''You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest an think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags! Captain america red skull comic image 01.jpg '' 23 ''IT'S TIME TO DUEL! Yamiyugi.png '' 22 ''All the things that I done... Memories. They never hurt me. But the past is more than memories... It's the devil you sold your soul to. He's coming. He's coming to collect. The punisher render by agusyoutube by agusyoutube-d8sslp6.png '' 21 ''Funny thing about street fights? The street... always wins. Dom.png '' 20 ''To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do? Silver the hedgehog by mintenndo-d5uoref.png '' 19 ''Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled. Master Xehanort.png '' 18 ''I will defend Earth! Martian-Manhunter-JLA-DC-Comics-h2.jpg '' 17 ''You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell. Riku Dark Form.png '' 16 ''For Zaterra! Reptile Render.png '' 15 ''Listin to me... you can't kill an idea. It always comes back. Resurrected. Or reborn... into a different form. Cyclops.png '' 14 ''Fear is great movement. Storm Shadow .jpg '' 13 ''There's a legend around hear. A killer buried, but not dead. A curse of Crystal Lake, A death curse. Mortal kombat x pc jason voorhees render by wyruzzah-d8s9ira-1-.png '' 12 ''You will know the meaning of fear... Thaal Sinestro (Injustice The Regime) 003.jpg '' 11 ''Treasure each moment with her and tell her she was right. We do have a choice. Silver surfer.jpg '' 10 ''Where there is smoke, there is fire! Human smoke.gif '' 9 ''JAWBREAKERS! Ed-edd-n-eddy.jpg '' 8 ''Fine. I'll do it myself. Thanos.png '' 7 ''Godspeed, Spider-Man. Green Goblin-iOS.png '' 6 ''All Fired Up! Spyro (1).png '' 5 ''What comes next, mere mortals cannot stop. Doctor Fate victory.gif '' 4 ''SKA-DOOSH! kung-fu-panda-3-Po.jpg '' 3 ''Going GHOST! Danny in Season 1.jpg '' 2 ''The Power is yours! Planet.jpg '' 1 ''It's all part of being a good detective. '' Vector 6.png '' Category:Blog posts